Poor Hannah (Thevideotour1's version)
Poor Hannah is the 10th episode of Season 1 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on March 9, 1998. Plot Hannah is allergic to some carpet, so she has to stay at Arthur's house while it is being removed. Arthur quickly tires of Hannah's spoiled attitude, and Hannah can't handle their less-than-wealthy condition. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #Let's Play Together #I Can See it On My Face # # # # # #That is What It Means to Be a Friend #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 5 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 5 Barney costume from "It's a Rainy Day!" is used. *The Season 5 Barney voice from "Barney's Band" is used. *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume from "All Mixed Up" is used. *The Season 5 Baby Bop voice from "A Package of Friendship" is used. *The Season 4-6 BJ costume from "Barney in Outer Space" is used. *The Season 5 BJ voice from "Easy Does It!" is used. *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement from "Going on a Bear Hunt" is used. *During a scene of Arthur and Hannah fighting after she bothers Arthur and his family with the extremely loud music on the radio, Gator composed by Steve Belfer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. Quotes Quote 1: *(Arthur and his family eating dinner) *David: Okay. Let's eat. *Arthur: Wow. It's quiet in here. I guess this is the time for me to... *(extremely loud music starts) *Arthur: What's that noise?! *(Hannah is dancing to loud music) *David: I know what that is. That's music. *(music continues playing) *Arthur: Mom, Dad!! The music is way too loud!! *David: What!!? *Arthur: I said the music is way too loud!! Hannah is play it on the radio!! *(while Hannah is playing with loud music, everything in Arthur's house is rumbling) *(the glass dishes are rolling off the shelf, Jane gasps, then catches them) *Jane: What is going on?! *Arthur: Hannah, not too loud!!! (he runs up to Hannah) Hannah! What do you think you're doing!? (turns off the loud music) *Hannah: Arthur!! I was listening to that! *David: Will you turn that music down, please!? *Arthur: You can't play it that loud, Hannah! My family! *Hannah: Let me get this straight! I can't have the food I like! I can't watch the TV channels I want! And now I can't play me music!?! *Arthur: Look, Hannah! If you don't like it, why don't you just go home?! *Hannah: (gasps) Well, perhaps I will! I'm getting pretty tired of being poor anyway!! *Arthur: Fine! *Hannah: Fine! *(Arthur's family comes up to Arthur and Hannah) *David: What is all this yelling about?! Honestly! *(Arthur and Hannah talking at once) *David: All right!! That's enough! I don't care what you do! I need you both to do something right now! *Arthur: But...!! *Jane: No buts, Arthur! You should know not to fight! *David: Well, what're we waiting for?!!! *Arthur: But I didn't do anything!!